


FEAR

by ttme123



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 06:45:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3478364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttme123/pseuds/ttme123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A revised edition of an old poem. It doesn't necessarily have anything to do with any fandoms, so it's about whatever the reader wants. Dark themes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	FEAR

YOU MAY HAVE HEARD

The saying “fear the unknown”.

And you may not have.

But you know what fear is.

Or at least you think you do.

 

Fear is constant, yet differs for everyone.

Because there are three fears;

Personal fears – what do you fear most?

What fear means and

What Fear is.

 

Your deepest fear is only

What you do not want to happen,

It is a fear because

It has not happened yet.

This is not Fear.

 

The meaning of fear

According to a dictionary is:

“A distressing emotion.”

But only in the way that a tornado

Could be called an “air current.”

 

But Fear is very real.

Fear is neither of these.

Fear is deadly.

Only you would much rather

Be dead than feel true Fear.

 

Fear that pierces the mind.

Fear that blinds the eyes.

Fear that arrests the muscles.

Fear that scars.

Fear that kills.

 

(You do not Fear death;

You Fear the idea of surviving,

Of there being no way out.

Of finding this cruel torture

Inescapable and never-ending.)

 

You fear the idea of a heavy burden

Sitting on your shoulders for all of eternity

You fear the idea of no escape.

Of pretending nothing is wrong.

(You fear what is already guaranteed.)

 

Fear is not uncertainty;

Uncertainty allows, at the very least, a sliver of hope.

Fear is not what might be hiding in the dark;

Because there _might_ be

Nothing but a shadow.

 

Fear is not what _“this”_ could mean.

This revolting idea thrust upon

You in the worst and

Most repulsive way possible.

“This” is only an idea.

 

You do not Fear ideas

Because ideas can be forgotten.

You Fear the reality of those ideas

Of living every day

Surrounded by the impure.

 

Fear is knowing what lies

Shrouded in the darkness;

Patient, stealthy, and immortal.

Fear is no longer having to wonder

Because the worst is already here.

 

Fear is the complete loss of all hope;

The spider’s thread snapping at last.

Fear is anticipating the abhorrent yet guaranteed results

That remain unavoidable and inevitable.

Fear is undeniable, unwavering certainty.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and leave kudos if you enjoyed!


End file.
